1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment having a bar attached for training hockey goalies and more particularly for training hockey goalies to keep their arms and hands in the proper position with respect to their bodies to prevent hockey pucks from passing between their bodies and their arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many sports training devices for golf, weight lifting and other sports in which the training aid limits or otherwise guides arm movements to improve performance in the sport. However there is no device available for training hockey goalies to keep their arms and hands properly positioned with respect to their bodies to prevent hockey pucks from passing by the goalies body, due to poor, incorrect or improper arm and hand positions. Particularly there are no garments with removable bars that can be quickly and easily attached or removed for this purpose.